The buffer management in Advanced Video Coding (AVC)-based scalability (Scalable Video Coding (SVC) and Multiview Video Coding (MVC)) required an extension to system STD buffer model and introduced an additional layer of complexity to re-purposing and re-distribution equipment. The extensions required management of both the base layer buffer and buffer with base and enhancement layer/layers at the same time in both transmission and decoding equipment.